


Pizza 'N' Coke

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bells, Canon Het Relationship, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Food, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, Jewelry, Male Slash, Popcorn, Prompt Fic, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is a hard-working business executive.  He's also lonely.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza 'N' Coke

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 30, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 8, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 981  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2011 Slavefic AU Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/740084.html) for [Coldfiredragon](coldfiredragon.livejournal.com). Pairing: Master Roy/Slave Dick. Prompts: Collateral, Bells, Jewels. :)

_Just kicking back  
And relaxing  
Is a pleasant change  
From life’s taxing._

  


**Sir Cyril Faversham  
"Everyday Pleasures"   
1976 C.E.**

Roy sighed as he looked over the figures. No matter how many times he tallied them, it still came up the same number.

_Damnit._

Roy hit the intercom. “Ollie, may I see you?”

_“Sure. I’m free.”_

“Great. I’ll be right over.”

The offices of Queen Industries were shiny and modern, and Oliver Queen’s office was streamlined and done in hues of blue and green, paintings and sculptures tastefully arranged to complement the décor.

Ollie was sitting behind his glass desk, papers scattered over the surface. Roy’s expensive Italian leather shoes were quiet on the royal-blue rug.

“There’s no way that Zucco can make it work unless you give him a loan.”

“Then we’ll do that. Get some collateral.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ollie smiled. “You’re making a good deal. Zucco is trying to make some headway here in Star City since he came from Gotham.”

“I still don’t like him.”

“Hey, when you’re in business, you gotta deal with all types.”

“I suppose so.” Roy sighed. “I always feel like I need a shower after talking to him.”

Ollie laughed. “Can’t argue with you there.” He looked closely at his adopted son. “You look tired. Knock off early and get some rest.”

“Thanks.”

Roy shut down his office computer and did as Ollie advised, yawning as he entered the mansion after the family chauffeur took him home.

The mansion was beautiful and even was warm and cozy, courtesy of Dinah’s touches. His adoptive mother had good taste.

He was met by the butler in the foyer and was relived of his briefcase and coat. The autumn day was chilly, and the coat was blessedly warm, not to mention fashionable.

It was a good life, luxury and position and never having to worry about where his next meal was coming from. He had plenty of opportunities to date, women and men eager to go out with the Queen scion.

Yet, he was lonely.

Roy decided to watch a little TV, heat up some leftover pizza, and turn in early. He put the pizza in the microwave himself, smiling at Cook, a plump, gray-haired woman who ruled the kitchen with an iron hand in a velvet glove. Being sweet and charming allowed him free reign of the kitchen.

“Quiet evening in, Roy?”

“Yeah. Ollie thinks I’ve been burning the candle at both ends.”

“Tsk, you young up-and-comers. Always working hard.”

Roy grinned as he turned on the microwave. “’Fraid so.”

Cook shook her head fondly.

Roy chit-chatted while he waited for the pizza to heat, then took it into the living room. He relaxed and enjoyed a crime drama on TV, eating his pizza and drinking Coke.

Half an hour into the program Dinah sat down next to him on the couch and took a slice from the plate on the coffee table. “Mmm, pepperoni is a good choice.”

“A classic.”

She grinned. “So it’s homebody night, eh?”

“Yeah.”

Dinah drank from the bottle of Coke that she had brought in with her. “Quiet evenings are good.”

“I think so.” Roy took a swig from his bottle.

“Good.” Dinah fell silent, watching the show with Roy. When the commercial came on, she asked casually, “Would you like a slave?”

Roy was drinking his Coke and started coughing, Dinah thumping him on the back. 

“Huh?” he choked.

“A pleasure slave.” 

“Gee, Mom,” Roy said with a twinkle in his eye and sarcasm in his voice, “thanks for your concern, but all I have to do is go visit a brothel in town. _The Red Velvet Swing_ is always happy for our patronage.”

“Sure, pleasure can be had there, but wouldn’t it be nice to have a slave who knew you, could cuddle up with you on the couch?”

“Why a slave? Why not a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“That’d be fine, too. You haven’t dated in awhile, though.”

“I went to the Heart Association Ball last week.”

“A charity event with an airhead debutante on your arm.”

“Maybe I like airheads,” he grinned.

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Ketty Stanford is a total airhead.”

Roy laughed. “I’m doin’ fine, Dinah.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Okay, boy-o. Just keep my offer in mind.”

& & & & & &

The next day, Roy worked steadily, finishing the contract and hitting the ‘Send’ button. Lucius Fox would get back to him as soon as possible.

The intercom buzzed. “Yes, Caroline?”

_“We have a delivery from Mr. Anthony Zucco, sir.”_

“Send it in.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

Roy opened a new e-mail and quickly read the contents. He could hear the tinkle of bells on the edges of his consciousness as he read.

The bells sounded a little louder, gaining his full attention. He looked up, his jaw dropping.

The most gorgeous man he had ever seen was kneeling in front of his desk, his head bowed and his manacled wrists crossed behind his back. His incredible body was partially swathed in filmy strips of pale yellow, his arms banded in gold with jewels of every color sparkling.

Roy was distracted by the sapphire glittering in the slave’s navel, not to mention the powerful thighs, flat stomach, nipple bells…

Roy nearly laughed. Caroline came in with a smile.

“The emerald on his collar is part of the collateral.”

“Part?”

“Yes.” Caroline’s blue eyes twinkled. “He’s the rest of the collateral.”

Roy’s eyebrow rose into his hair. He reached down and plucked the emerald off the slave’s collar, shaggy, dark hair shadowing his face. Roy took the paper that his assistant handed him. He looked it over, a smile lighting his green eyes.

With a twinkle of his own, Roy leaned down and whispered in the slave’s ear, “Do you like pizza?”

The slave looked up, and Roy was enchanted by bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

“Yes.”


End file.
